Winter's Night
by Night-Light11
Summary: -updated- A young duchess is engaged to marry the prince of the realms against her will. But is this prince really who she thinks he is? And what does a small frog have to do with it. A Frog Prince retelling.
1. Naetalia

Title: Winter's Night Author: Night_light11 Summary: A young duchess is engaged to marry the prince of the realms against her will. What happens when she finds a hurt frog? A Frog Prince retelling. Disclaimer: The basic concept for the story is a well known fairytale, however, the story around the basic plot, and the characters are all mine. Whoohoo..anways.have fun =)  
  
..............  
  
(Naetalia)  
  
The winter air was beginning to be noticed. The trees had lost most of the leaves during the past month. Birds had traveled south. The howl of wolves could be heard through the nights, preying on the creatures as they were already weakening from the cold weather. Everything was dark now, dark and cold.  
  
I can walk through the brightened halls, rich with color, busy with people, and yet I see nothing beautiful in it. There is nothing happy, nothing warm. I'm alone, completely alone.  
  
It has only been three months since my father passed away. The Duke of Norcastle, the largest estate in the kingdom, next to the King's, of course. He had been sick for a long time, so it wasn't something unexpected. My mother had died long ago, shortly after my birth, the birth of the Duke's only child, only heir. And what kind of heir was I? A daughter of all things, of course at the moment, one of the richest, unwed women of the land, something almost unheard of. What a prize I was. And that's what I became, a prize. Up for bids to the highest offer they seemed to think.  
  
Although they always claim it isn't the money. They would come with sweet words, claiming my beauty to be above all else. They would long to stroke my hair, and let it down, although I wouldn't allow them the honor. When at dances, they would think I wouldn't notice as their hands would linger on my side, or curved around my back. My eyes they would describe as sapphires, jewels, the ocean wide, like stars among a winter's night.and how cold that night has become. For what woman could survive alone, without a husband in a world such as this.  
  
The only and last thing my father asked for before he died was that I find myself a man of good honor, and of a good family, so that I would never be in want. And yet I don't think he had this in mind.  
  
Prince Kayell could have been a good man, he still may be, but there is the matter of love. I do not love him, and I despise him simply for declaring that I was to become his wife. It was not asked, it was not suggested, it was ordered. He saw what he wanted, and took it, took me. And here I am, counting down the days. It is the only thing I can do.  
  
The servants pawn over me like I am I doll, made to be dressed up and shown around, but I simply can't do this anymore today!  
  
.............  
  
Naetalia Evanshire quickly threw a warm cloak over her dark burgundy dress, pulling the hood to cover her head. She quickly searched the pockets, finding a pair of thin, but warm, fur-lined gloves. She moved easily past the doting servants as she eased them over her hands. Absently, the twenty year old pushed a stray lock of dark brown hair back behind the cloak's hood as she pushed open the doors to the cooling air of outdoors.  
  
"My lady, you'll catch a chill if you go out in that."  
  
The young duchess turned to servant girl, looking a little more than annoyed.  
  
"I'll be fine out there, the snow's a while off still. If anyone asks, I'm going for a ride to clear my mind. I'll be back before supper."  
  
She smirked slightly.  
  
"I'm sure they can live without me here for an hour or so."  
  
Without waiting for a response she was out the doors and heading towards the stables. 


	2. The Frog

(Naetalia)  
  
It was only a short way from the castle, a five to ten minute ride at a trot, but it was enough. The wolves rarely strayed so close to the edge of the woods, as it was for most of the creatures.  
  
I had seen a deer once, beautiful thing. She came to the slow moving stream for a drink. I'm sure she had noticed me, but I was far enough away that perhaps she felt safe, so long as I didn't even utter a breath.  
  
That same day, the prince came that evening speaking of the easiest kill he had made in a while. They had barely begun a small hunt around dusk, when a doe was found wandering near the forest's edge. The venison was prepared and cooked by dinner. I reluctantly excused myself to my quarters for the rest of the night.  
  
I still came here, a quiet pool made from, what some would call, an insignificant stream. I hardly saw it as that. A few rocks decorated it, along with some beautiful lavender colored flowers that bloomed throughout the fall season. Although they were gone now, until the spring perhaps.  
  
Some of the trees still appeared to have a life to them. There were two oak trees that grew so close to each other that they had begun to intertwine though the years. The roots would peek through the ground, making good seats to just rest, and think.and dream.  
  
But, today, there wouldn't be time for that. Today, I found something new.  
  
.............  
  
The woman dismounted easily and took a deep breath. She gave in to the urge to smile, the first time that day that it wasn't forced. Naetalia patted the tan horse on the neck and walked towards the sounds of the relaxing stream.  
  
The area was as calm and peaceful as usual, yet even with just the faintest breeze, the air held a sharp chill. She leaned at the water's edge, gently removing a glove and letting her bare hand reach into the water. Her hand almost went numb from the cold liquid, but it was refreshing. She cupped her hand and brought it up to her lips, taking a sip. It was winter.  
  
Then she saw it, laying at the edge of the stream. It wasn't very large, and it's green coloring would have blended into the grass if the shade wasn't now turning brown before the snow.  
  
"A frog? Out here in this time of year?" she asked herself out loud. "Poor thing."  
  
She watched it briefly, wondering why it had been out and in the water to let itself freeze to death. Then, it moved its head.  
  
"You're not dead." she stated in amazement, then let out a soft sigh. "Can't just leave you out here, or you will be before nightfall."  
  
She reached down and picked up the small creature carefully into her uncovered hand and held it close to her gown as she moved back to the mount. Another moment later and she was heading back to the building she was trying to avoid.  
  
..............  
  
(Frog)  
  
I don't remember much before I was taken, just the cold. Cold, and a sadness, confusion, anger.fear.but I can't remember why. Then I was being lifted, held.and we were moving. 


	3. Living

"Oh, good, there you are Shelly," Naetalia said happily as she walked into the bustling kitchens.  
  
One of the servants, a woman in her early twenties, looked up from the dishes as Naetalia walked up to the quieter corner's counter.  
  
"My word, Tally, what are you doing in here again? The Lord Kayell would have your hide if he knew the future queen was wandering about in the kitchens again."  
  
"Nonsense, it always smells wonderful in here, sides, I will not be told where I can and can't go in my soon-to-be home. It's bad enough I have no say in this wedding," she stopped herself before she went into a harsh topic that would never be heard the end of.  
  
"But I'm not just here for that, I found something."  
  
She held out her hands, one still gloved as it was held over the frog's small form.  
  
"Oh my, isn't he a darling, haven't seen one of those kind in ages." The woman looked up at the duchess. "Is he still alive? Where on earth did you find one of them during this time of year?"  
  
Naetalia looked down worriedly.  
  
"I was at a little pond and I found him there. It's too cold out there though, and he was in the water, which is even worse. He was alive when I found him.you don't think he's."  
  
"Here, give him to me while you go take off that warm cloak. Put it on the stool there. Lets warm him up a bit, see if he gets a little livelier."  
  
Shelly took the frog from the other woman and placed him on a clean area of the counter. She grabbed one of the clean bowls and poured just a touch of the warm water in the bottom.  
  
"You know, you can't go around saving every creature you come across, Tally."  
  
The woman picked up the frog again and placed him inside the small bowl. She smiled when he seemed to respond with a light kick, bringing him to cling to the bowl's side.  
  
Naetalia looked over the servant's shoulder into the bowl and smiled.  
  
"No, but it makes me feel better when I can. At least I know someone is looking out for them."  
  
Shelly sighed.  
  
"Here," she handed the bowl to Naetalia. I can't keep him around here. I have work that still needs to be done.  
  
"Where should I put him?"  
  
"Put him back outside."  
  
"But it's too cold out there."  
  
"If you're that worried, just put him in your room. I'm sure he'll find a way to live."  
  
Naetalia thought it over as she walked past various people. She turned back to her friend.  
  
"You'll be up later?"  
  
Shelly nodded with a smile.  
  
"After supper, want me to bring your things?"  
  
The young woman nodded as she looked down at the small frog.  
  
As she walked out of the kitchens, the servant chuckled to herself, ending with a sigh.  
  
"I hope the best for her, somehow."  
  
...............  
  
(Frog)  
  
I was a little more aware this time. I had dozed when I was being moved. There wasn't much else I could do. My body felt stiff, and so heavy. Then we went into all the sounds. The sounds of busy people all over. My body didn't feel quite as heavy as it had, but I still could hardly move. There was also something covering me. Then it moved, opening up a view of a lighted room. Had it always been so large?  
  
I was placed in a small pool of warm water, which seemed to lighten the weight immensely, though I suddenly realized how open I was. Quickly I clung to a wall.  
  
We started moving again, the water lapped up against the walls around me. I think we had entered a room. All I knew was it was much quieter. There were no people moving around, just one. I liked it. She looked down at me and smiled for some reason, then started talking. My head was still fuzzy, and I couldn't make out what it was she said. She was very pretty though.  
  
Then she left, I couldn't see her anymore. I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to be alone.  
  
I tensed my body, and jumped for it, easily landing on the other side of the wall.  
  
It was a smooth surface and I could see an edge not far from me. I don't think I'll head that way though, it looks too tall.  
  
Then I saw her across the room, getting into a bed. She had her back to me as she laid down. I think she was asleep not long after. I just watched her as she slept. Who was she? And where was I? My head started to hurt, a deep throbbing feeling. Sleep sounded so good. Yes, sleep. 


	4. In the Morning

It wasn't even seven in the morning when Naetalia woke herself up. The sun was just beginning to peek into the eastern facing room. She laid there groggily for a few minutes, putting her mind back in order. Then she remembered the frog.  
  
She quickly got up and moved to the dresser she had placed the bowl on the night before. He wasn't in the bowl. Her eyes scanned the countertop, feeling a needed relief when she saw him sitting not far on the dresser.  
  
"There you are little frog," she said leaning down closer. "Worrying me all like that. Feeling a little better today I hope."  
  
He seemed to tilt his head up to her.  
  
A soft knock came from the large mahogany doors.  
  
Naetalia sighed softly.  
  
"They never come this early," she said in a thoughtful voice, partially to herself, and to the frog. "Always trying to tell me I never get enough sleep as it is."  
  
"Yes?" She called out louder to the person knocking.  
  
"My lady is decent?" a woman's voice spoke with a slight accent.  
  
The young woman looked down at her slightly crumpled clothes, realizing she really should have changed before falling asleep.  
  
"Yes," she answered, "come in."  
  
A woman in her late twenties opened the door quietly, closing it behind her as she came in.  
  
"M'Lord the prince wishes to speak with you, My lady."  
  
"This early in the day? Before I've even had a meal?" Naetalia snickered lightly to herself. "I'm surprised he found the strength to be up so soon."  
  
She looked back to the servant.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Lerrai, miss," she responded with a small curtsey.  
  
"Lerrai, go tell him I'll meet him in the dining room shortly. And have them prepare something light for breakfast, some fruit maybe."  
  
The woman nodded and let the room quickly.  
  
Naetalia moved back over near the frog.  
  
"I hope you don't mind," she told him, "but I don't like the idea of leaving you on your own here. Who knows what these servants might do, squish you or some such. I don't know about you, but I don't like that idea so much."  
  
She took the bowl and angled it down to him. A moment later he had hopped inside and was clinging to the bowl's wall. She smiled down at him again, then went to go change for breakfast.  
  
.................  
  
(Frog)  
  
He had caught onto a few words this time. 'My lady,' 'the prince,' she must have been royalty then? His head began to throb again. She was near him again, talking softly. He liked the sound of her voice. It was smooth, easing the ache. She leaned the bowl down to him and he took that to mean she wanted him to go into it. He obliged, but stayed close to the walling. Not long after, she picked up the bowl, and they began to move again. 


	5. At the Table

Gracefully the young woman eased herself into the large dining chair and nodded to the servant before he pushed it in and left. She didn't see Kayell come into the large room until she heard his voice behind her.  
  
"What's in the bowl?"  
  
She jumped briefly before turning to watch him walk around and take his own seat across the way.  
  
"Oh, just a little frog I found yesterday," she said smiling down at him. Naetalia then remembered that she was still holding the bowl tightly in her hands. She scolded herself inwardly, telling herself there was no good reason why she couldn't put him down for a while. She put the bowl to the side just in time for some plates of food to be put in front of her.  
  
"I was worried he wouldn't be alright today if I just left him, so, I brought him along."  
  
The prince snickered, causing her to look over towards him. He was handsome she had to admit. His dark hair was cut short, but still allowed a loose wave to show along the top. His face had a strong look to it, she especially loved his jaw line. But his eyes were so cold, even with the dark brown hue. They frightened her, but she could never place why.  
  
"Women," he commented, looking over at her with amusement. "Either they shy away from the creatures with disgust, or treat them like a lost puppy. My dear, couldn't I just get you one of those, dogs are so much more pet like, maybe a cat?"  
  
"When I'm sure he's alright, I'll let him go, but it's so cold out there now."  
  
"Yes, well, as you like, but speaking of yesterday, that's why I wanted to see you this morning."  
  
She cast him a curious look before cutting some of the meal.  
  
"You never came to supper."  
  
Naetalia paused, looking up with a smile.  
  
"Yes, well, I was a bit tired. It seems after that bit of adventure finding the frog, I couldn't help but retire early."  
  
"See that it doesn't happen again," he remarked firmly, taking some food.  
  
"Excuse me?" she questioned, looking back at him as he ate.  
  
"Just what I said, if I expect you to be there for dinner, you will be there. Is that understood?"  
  
"No, it's not, Your Highness," she added the title with a note of annoyance. "If I am to become your wife, and for reasons beyond me, I am too tired to attend a simple meal, it should be within my right to not show myself at that time."  
  
"Your right?!" The prince slammed his fist on the table, standing and glaring over at her. "Yes, you are to be my wife because I commanded it. If I expect that you are to come to even something as 'little' as dinner, you will be there, and I will take nothing less! And I will not have a future queen who runs off to god knows where whenever she feels like it!"  
  
"I have every right!" she answered angrily, pushing her seat out to stand up. "If I had a choice in the matter, no, I wouldn't marry you, not like this. I will because you did order it, whether I like it or not, but I will not tolerate being treated like a slave!"  
  
His eyes flared and he was right in front of her in an instant, his hand flying back and across her face. Her head spun to the side from the impact, tears unwillingly filled her eyes.  
  
His face softened, though his eyes remained hard set on her. He brought his hand up to where her face was reddening and began to trace her features.  
  
"My dear, beautiful Naetalia," he smiled sarcastically. "Never raise your voice to me again. Is that clear?"  
  
She only nodded, pushing her eyes away from looking towards his face. Her body wanting to push as far away from him as she could.  
  
"Good," he moved his hand away and turned back to his meal, taking a seat once more. He motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Come, let's eat, you must be starved."  
  
Naetalia realized she had been shaking and gathered her thoughts again. Never had she been struck before. She sat down uneasily and went back to her meal, mentally noting not to make eye contact the rest of the morning. They finished breakfast in silence.  
  
...............  
  
(Frog)  
  
There was something I was supposed to remember, I know there was. Every time I'd find myself trying, that damned headache would start coming back, but I know there was something. We were at the table, I couldn't see very much, at least besides all that was over me. She was there, looking down again, and then a man's voice sounded. It was so familiar, but I couldn't place it. Like a voice from a dream. I should remember where I know it from, but I can't. The throbbing started coming back, so I tried clearing my mind of thoughts again.  
  
Yet I still began making out some of the words.  
  
"Either they shy away from the creatures with disgust, or treat them like a lost puppy. My dear, couldn't I just get you one of those, dogs are so much more pet like, maybe a cat?"  
  
"When I'm sure he's alright, I'll let him go, but it's so cold out there now."  
  
What were they talking about? Me?  
  
Then something started him yelling, suddenly. Not long after, I was able to see them both, standing near me. I wanted to scream out loud when I saw him hit her across the face. I wanted to be able to do something, anything, but I felt frozen. I saw his face, a face that looked so familiar. The eyes, hair, skin, they were mine!! Something had happened, why couldn't I remember?!  
  
Her eyes were so sad, they looked at me for only a moment before she moved to sit down. Beautiful ocean eyes, confused, angry, hurt, in shock. But what could I do? Sitting in what seemed to be a simple bowl. What could only a small frog do? 


	6. Confusion

(Naetalia)  
  
I didn't understand what had made him so upset. And for him to treat me like that, it was one thing that I was marrying him against my will, now I find out he has no qualms about punishing me like that. I didn't understand, I don't understand. Did he think that I should feel honored to be 'chosen' as his bride? I mean, I did, I do, but, it doesn't change how I feel about him or that I wouldn't leave the arrangement if I could.  
  
I just feel so stuck.  
  
The weather didn't help either. Around lunchtime, the first snow of the winter began to fall. It was just light, but a few hours later the ground was already being faintly covered with white. It was beautiful, just, it could make someone feel very lonely, and worse of all, trapped.  
  
I had some more social gatherings. The week before the family of Del Rochi had arrived, visiting the royal family. They had apparently been good friends for some years, and I apparently was the recent subject of conversations. The women, Hannietta and her two daughters, Emma and Rochelle, and I would chat on things. They would gossip for the most part. They would ask me about the wedding, and congratulate me, and I would smile, and nod, and be that polite woman they expected. But I hated to lie, I wanted to tell them that I didn't want this, I wanted to tell them, I wanted to tell them something other than what I would force out of my mouth.  
  
So there we sat today, talking. Apparently another of the servants was caught stealing the candlesticks.  
  
I wondered about the frog. Was he too cold? Silly me, can they even feel the cold? We were inside the gardens, a garden room I suppose you could say. There were various flowers and plants that could live indoors and withstand the chill from the marble walls. There was still that chill though, causing us all to wear our heavier dresses. I hope he isn't cold.  
  
Oh, it's the queen and her sister.  
  
.............  
  
"Hannietta, you look lovely. I've always adored that shade of rose on you," Queen Elyiana beamed, her tired gray eyes lit up at the sight of her friend. She looked elegant walking towards the group as her blue velvet dress lightly scraped the ground behind her. Her matching gloves traveled up her arms just over her elbows. "I do hope we haven't missed very much."  
  
Her younger sister, Caytaline, followed close, though her garb was much simpler in a deep shape of gray. Unlike her sister's tightly held tresses, her hair hung in long locks, speckled with white strands. She stayed quiet, smiling to the small group of women as they both approached.  
  
"Nonsense, nothing of importance, though, what was keeping you two so long?"  
  
Elyiana's face seemed to dim.  
  
"I'm afraid my husband's taken a bit ill. I'm sure it's just the weather. He always seems to catch a bit of something this time of year."  
  
"Don't worry," her sister commented with a comforting smile. Her soft voice made her sound like a woman younger than she appeared. "He'll be fine, he always is."  
  
"I know," Elyiana replied with a smile of her own. The lines of worry seemed to shrink away for the moment. She looked over to Naetalia with an even wider smile.  
  
"My, you look lovely today, tell me, how are things with you and Kayell? Are you excited?"  
  
Naetalia forced a smile back and reluctantly started to respond. This was what was going to become of her life. How she wished she could just up and take a ride again.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but I'm not feeling so well myself," she calmly stated, rising from her seat. "I think I'm going to excuse myself to my room for a while, until supper."  
  
"Oh, I certainly hope it's nothing serious. This does seem to be the season, doesn't it," the Queen said with a hint of worry. "I hope you feel better, and we will see you later?"  
  
"Yes," Naetalia smiled, curtseying politely. "Good day."  
  
She smiled to the guests and proceeded to walk down towards her room.  
  
.............  
  
(Frog)  
  
Naetalia. I had heard her name mentioned by the servants. It was a beautiful name. It suited her. I don't remember her or why she was here. They talked about a wedding. Were we to be married? Things were becoming clearer, though, in small patches. There was still a lot that just didn't make any sense yet. Luckily, the headaches were almost gone.  
  
I was on a counter near the window, looking out. The skies were gray and the snow was coming down a little faster now. She left me in the room today, saying the women might not like me so much. I understood.  
  
Even with no one in the room, myself excluded, the servants kept the fire going, warming at least the inward sections. I'd probably move back over there in a little, now that I'd seen the outside.  
  
Then, she came walking in. Her face displayed an annoyed frown as she told a single servant girl to leave. The young girl dropped the small pile of cleaned cloths on the bed and departed.  
  
Naetalia moved closer to the fire and laid down on the cushioned bedcovers. Even in the middle of the day, the room was darkened from the clouds outdoors and shadows flickered around the room.  
  
I hopped down, and moved to the other side of the bed, in front of the fireplace. A small, brief smile came to her lips when she saw me. The smile faded away as she seemed to lose herself to her thoughts.  
  
"At least I don't have to be a perfect lady around you," she whispered. "All happy, and pleasant. Do they even care about how I feel in this?"  
  
I hopped onto the bed.  
  
"If my father hadn't died," she faded off.  
  
The shadows flickered and I could make out the water in her eyes.  
  
"No, this all still could have happened if he were here, even if he didn't like it. It's one thing to be part of nobility, the expectations, the demands, the dangers, but to be a future queen? I don't deserve it, and I don't want it, not with him."  
  
If I could have said anything, I didn't know what I could have.  
  
We just sat there, quietly. She absently watched the fire. Then I decided to try something. I began to sing, well, in a manner that frogs seem to do I suppose.  
  
It was quiet, mostly just a faint hum, soft clicking.  
  
She smiled again, closing her eyes briefly to listen. 


	7. Missing

(Naetalia)  
  
I changed into an elegant dress for dinner, a deep, winter shade of blue with black lace trim and gloves. It was a new dress, beautiful, like the rest. No one would notice if I put on my riding boots under it though. Lined with fur and strapped firmly around my calves, much more comfortable and warm than the latest women's dress shoes. Whoever had created those thought nothing of comfort.  
  
I decided to pass through the kitchens before heading the to dining room, to see how Shelly had been. Come to think of it, I hadn't been to see her in a few days.  
  
...........  
  
Naetalia looked around the bustling room. Servants paused at the site of her, growing quiet in conversation, but then continued on in their work. She caught several glances that looked like what she almost thought was fear. She scanned eagerly, but found no site of her friend, one of the few made since moving into the large castle.  
  
A familiar looking elderly woman was cutting some vegetables nearby, and Naetalia quickly went over to her.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The woman looked up with wide eyes and quickly dropped her tools as she curtseyed.  
  
"My lady?"  
  
"Do you know someone who works here? By the name of Shelly? She's about my age, a little shorter," she motioned the height.  
  
"They took her away just the other day. They've been doing that a lot, taking away servants and replacing them. But when they came that day, they asked specifically for her."  
  
The young woman looked down at the cold, dirt colored tiles as worry filled her. What would they want her for? Where was she?  
  
"You don't know why? Or where she is?"  
  
"As far as I know, the old servants are tossed out on the streets, given no reason why. We're all under pressure now, there's no telling who will be on the new lists," she looked pleadingly at the soon-to-be-princess. "Please, miss, there are many who have no where else to go, and in this weather, we, we need these jobs. The people they bring in, they're not natural. It's like their keeping secrets. You can do something, can't you?"  
  
Naetalia forced a smile, her thoughts scattered with the news.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. If you see her, at all, please, can you let me know?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"If I do."  
  
Naetalia quietly uttered a thanks and headed slowly towards the exit, knowing dinner was not too far away.  
  
............  
  
"Was there something wrong with the servants we had?"  
  
Her smooth voice entered the detained moment of silence at the table.  
  
"What was that, dear?" the Queen responded, looking up from her plate. Everyone appeared to be oddly silent. Even the normally chattering Hannietta.  
  
Naetalia moved some food on her dish with a fork.  
  
"It's come to my attention that large amounts of the servants are being replaced, possibly from outside the kingdom. The ones who are told to leave aren't being placed anywhere else but on the streets."  
  
"Nonsense, that's not how we do things here, you must be mistaken. Although we do try to move them around at times, given they work better in other areas."  
  
The young woman looked up to catch a glare from the Prince sitting on the far side of the table.  
  
"You shouldn't be concerning yourself with the servants," he said, putting on a carefree front. "I can't think of how many times they've said anything their illiterate minds can think of in order to make royalty sound like evil slave workers."  
  
"I concerned myself because I had a friend of mine who has been one of those missing. I asked about her absence, and that was what I was told."  
  
"Oh my, a friend who was a servant? How quaint," Hannietta finally commented with a smile. "That reminds me of this dear woman, Sophie. My was she a good dressmaker."  
  
The silence broken for a while, the Queen and Hannietta continued to chat about friends, and dresses. Naetalia went back to picking at her food, hoping the frog was all right by himself in the room. She never noticed a glance the Queen's sister passed on to Kayell. He nodded back, and continued on with his meal.  
  
...........  
  
(Frog)  
  
Things were starting to come back to me. This room, it was on the eastern side, well, okay, the window gave that away too. But I remember it. I remember how the trees just outside these walls, underneath the windowsill, would blossom in the spring with flowers of white. Riding out on hunts, on the new gelding I was given, a strong dapple gray. Attending those bloody parties my mother insisted I go to, and they wonder why I never wanted to talk to the guests.  
  
Even worse, the women who would get invited. She would always pick the ones who lived hours away, days away, and be curious why I was hardly interested. Beautiful, yes, cultured, of course, but I never found one right for me, how could I? They would only try to please me and so, I never got to meet who they really were. Always trying to put up a show, a charade. Sometimes it just became so, frustrating.  
  
Speaking of frustrating, if I ever find a way back to being, myself, I will never take walking for granted again. I had crawled under the bedroom doorway, into the hall, and quickly found how easy it was to climb up the walls. I figured I would be least likely to be spotted, or stepped on, either way probably wouldn't end well. Yet trying to crawl along a wall, and for one my size was very time consuming. Though, I suppose I had all the time in the world.  
  
A few servants passed by, so busy they didn't notice me. Then, I heard some familiar voices down the hall. Quickly I made it into the next open doorway and settled on top of the doorframe, waiting. 


	8. Conspiracies

Naetalia moved quickly down the hall. If only she could make it to her room. It seemed the only place of solitude left. She wished that she were still able to make it down to the stables and outdoors without the servants almost hunting her down.  
  
"What was that in there?"  
  
The woman turned to the deep, annoyed voice behind her.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"You know what I am talking about, at the dinner table. Going on about the servants."  
  
"It was a simple question because I was concerned by the news I had heard. Is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
"When it concerns you questioning the happenings in this castle and decisions such as mine, yes! And consorting with servants, it's an outrage. I will not have my future wife involved with such people."  
  
His voice was raised slightly, but controlled with ease, as he seemed to glare down at her. The anger behind his eyes terrified the woman, but she vowed not to show him.  
  
"You are not the king yet," she glared back, keeping her voice low. "And if I notice things going on that seem harmful, I will make sure that the Queen and King are both aware of the issues. If they choose not to do anything about it, then fine, that is not my place to make decisions in that, but I will not stay silent!"  
  
He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, causing her to cry out quietly from the pain. His hands clamped around them even harder.  
  
"I assure you, it will not be long before I am King. And in that time you will watch that mouth of yours, or I will see that it is shut permanently. You are nothing, no one, you have no one who will come to rescue you. You have your money, yes, but I could make that all disappear in an instant if I so chose."  
  
He pushed a little harder then finally released her, angry tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You'd love to see me dead and out of your way, I'm sure. But a dead woman you wouldn't be able to get money from, not yet anyway. For all your talk, you can't touch it until we're married. And you've seen to it I have no option but that. Just know I'd rather be dead than to give myself to you on that night, and until then, I won't stop trying to find a way out."  
  
"You'll never find it!" he cried out as she quickly moved down the hall, entering her room and closing the heavy door behind her.  
  
"All of damnation," he exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. "And what do you want?"  
  
Caytaline stood gracefully behind him, her eyes firmly set.  
  
"We need to talk," she motioned to an empty, open room to the side. "In private."  
  
...........  
  
The elder woman turned quickly to the Prince as soon as the door was closed behind him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Caytaline hissed under her breath. "You think that we have come this far, gotten so close to have you blow it because you can't handle the wench?!"  
  
The 'Prince' sneered down at her, his eyes holding an air of superiority.  
  
"I assure you, she will learn not to question me."  
  
He turned to the closed door and sighed absently as he moved towards an intricately carved wooden case. Opening it, he pulled a small bottle and started to pour himself some liqueur into a crystal glass.  
  
"Though she certainly is spirited. As much fun as that could be, I know fully what trouble that could make," He turned to the woman, taking a sip. His mind seemed to drift off. "If needed, how long would it take you to deal with her like you did Kayell?"  
  
"Ha! Is that what you'd want to have done?" she almost laughed out before moving closer. Her eyes narrowed. "Of course, pass it off to your mother again. Do you really think that first conspiracy was simple? Why do you think it took me so long? Finding the spells was time enough, but it took months to prepare him, to wait for the perfect timing, the sky alignments. I don't have time to deal with all those on her. The wedding is only a month away, the king is dying, and soon, my sister will fall as well. We must continue to prepare for that."  
  
The young man scowled back.  
  
"Do you forget that I play a large part in this and in helping 'prepare' as you say, mother? How long did I spend studying my cousin and his routines, his lifestyle? No, you're not the only one who's put time into this switch. This wedding will go accordingly, I will see to that. And then there's that damned frog, with all my frustrations lately, I don't want some slime ridden creature around everywhere I turn."  
  
Caytaline's coal-gray eyes widened in shock and something that might have been fear.  
  
"A frog?! What kind of frog? How big?"  
  
He shot her a questioning look.  
  
"A little one, green. She found him 'out in the cold' she said, but won't tell anyone where. The woman is starting to carry him around like a furry pet or something now. She brought it to the dinner table, if you can believe it. Disgusting."  
  
The dignified woman turned away from her son and began laughing quietly to herself.  
  
"You fool," she said quietly as the laughter died down. "You've let him right back into his palace."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You wanted him changed so that he would be unrecognizable as the prince. It would be easy to dispose of him in a weakened state from the change, but I took it even a step further."  
  
The man's eyes lit up with realization. He almost dropped the glass out of his hand, but quickly caught himself and uneasily put it on the case's counter.  
  
"You changed him into a frog?!"  
  
"Victor, it was the perfect situation, and one of the least time consuming changes, taking place under the third quarter moon in the month of cooling. Changing him into a harmless, easy to kill creature. No one would ever think twice about it."  
  
"Except for a certain bride-to-be of course," he scoffed. He turned worriedly to her. "Would he remember anything in that form?"  
  
"No, no I don't think so," she commented thoughtfully. "I've never tried something of this degree before. I've had some time to change a creature to another, but they never really had the ability to tell me if they understood anything to begin with, let alone after."  
  
"But it could be possible that he'll start remembering? Even if he doesn't yet?"  
  
"Well, yes, it could be possible, but the chances."  
  
"The chances that he would be saved by my fiancée of all people is proof enough that chances could work against us."  
  
"So don't take them then," the woman spit out harshly. "Confine the girl to her quarters and find that frog! I need to go study that spell some more to see if there's anything I missed, anything that could reverse it. We can't have him messing things up."  
  
"Maybe if you had gotten it right to begin with, we wouldn't have this problem," Victor remarked with an angry glare.  
  
"This is easily solved, you just do your part and no one will know the better."  
  
Lady Caytaline twirled away from her son and opened the door to the hall, disappearing behind it. 


	9. After Dusk

(Frog/Kayell)  
  
I could do nothing but sit on the door's ledge. The information hit me like a blow. Things were coming back to me, almost completely now but my aunt had never appeared to be devious, and my cousin, we had received news that Victor had died in battle over three years ago!  
  
But I couldn't think about all that now, I had to focus. The fact was, this had become the situation. And what could I do about it? A little, insignificant frog who was worrying about being stepped on or not? Yet if I didn't do anything, people I cared for were going to die, my father, mother, Naetalia. I had to do something.  
  
I would start with Naetalia, maybe I could make her see. I didn't know how, but I had to try.  
  
..........  
  
A low flame crackled in the fireplace. Naetalia nudged a pick into the burning wood, causing it to grow just slightly. The firelight, stronger than its twilight companion, flickered over her saddened features.  
  
Hope was draining, becoming something beyond her reach, and she knew it. The knowledge drawing her even further into the despair that seemed to be consuming her. She had been able to stand up to him again, but how many more times? Even if she had the courage to again, how long until he simply wouldn't take any more of it?  
  
She glanced around the room, yet there was still no sign of the frog. Thoughts flickered around in her head, hoping he had found someplace safe, but missing even the little company he gave.  
  
She moved towards the open window, ignoring the cold chill that crept into the bedroom. The snow had stopped falling since the night before, leaving a thick blanket of white all around the castle. The sun was low, causing colors to paint the cloud-scattered sky.  
  
"Why does this have to be my life?" she whispered to herself. "Why can't anyone see him for what he is?"  
  
The frog crept back under the double doors and began making his way back to his place on the dresser by the bed.  
  
The young woman reached over to a near-by table and yanked off a water pitcher that was resting on top. She threw it towards the doors angrily, water flying in various directions.  
  
"Why, God," she cried out. "Why can't you just leave me be?! Or make it quick,"  
  
She grew quieter again, her shoulders drooping as she gripped one of the couches for support. Tears began welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Why can't this just be quick," she whispered in a pained voice.  
  
..........  
  
(Frog/Kayell)  
  
Her words seemed to jumble together for some reason. I had come back to the room, to find her upset, angry, sad. The throbbing started once more. Her back was turned to me as she moved closer to the fireplace. I could feel her frustration, her fear.  
  
A sharp wind found its way through the open window, and suddenly my attention focused to the darkening sky. It was so beautiful. The sun was almost completely hidden now, but the colors still lit up against the lines of treetops.  
  
The throbbing continued, growing louder and more painful. But I had to get closer. I found my way to the ground and hopped until I was just under the windowsill. The pain moved further throughout my body, pushing any other thoughts aside. All except for one. The sun was almost gone.  
  
I could feel it in its last moments, leaving the sky to make way for the moonlight, until finally it was gone. A last burst of pain shot though me and I couldn't help but cry out.  
  
Hardly a moment later, it was gone, all the pain, jumbled thoughts. I felt weak and cold, so cold. I collapsed on the floor, my breathing shallow and hard.  
  
I turned my head towards Naetalia to find her staring back at me. Her tear- filled eyes were wide in what seemed to be, fear?  
  
"Kayell?"  
  
...........  
  
A.N.- What's this? No kiss for the frog? No one said the curse/spell is broken ;) 


	10. The True Prince

(Naetalia)  
  
I heard the painful cry near my window and turned to see a man fall to the ground, his naked body shivering. A naked man, in my bedroom! If I hadn't been in such a state of shock from the sight, I would have screamed out.  
  
Then he turned towards me, only to show me an oh-too-familiar face.  
  
"Kayell?"  
  
Confusion flickered over his features as he stared back. I found myself wanting to keep our eyes met, disappointed when he tore them away, staring intently at his hands and up his arms. A smile began to form on his lips.  
  
We both looked up and the sound of a knock on the strong doors.  
  
"M'Lady, are you alright?'  
  
The voice sounded familiar, and she hadn't just burst into the room, so I must have scolded her for that before.  
  
I don't know why I didn't simply cry out for help at the second. Maybe because I turned to him one more time, finding a look of complete fear and desperation on his face. A look I never imagined I could see from him.  
  
"Please," he rasped out. "I can explain."  
  
"M'Lady?" She called out again, knocking.  
  
I kept my eyes on the Prince as I answered. God knows why I didn't give him away.  
  
"I'm fine, I just," I tried to come up with something. "I saw a mouse."  
  
"I can bring someone right away to take care of it, M'Lady."  
  
"No, no, that's alright. It's gone now."  
  
"Are you sure, miss?"  
  
"Yes, now please go, I was hoping to get some sleep!"  
  
"Yes, M'Lady. Good night M'Lady."  
  
"Goodnight," I muttered under my breath. What had I just done?  
  
..........  
  
Naetalia quickly moved towards the bed and stripped off the top covering, tossing it over to the young man. She positioned herself along the far side of the room as he covered himself slowly with the sheet.  
  
"How did you get in here? What are you doing here? Why shouldn't I have just told them there was a," she realized her voice was raising and made a point to harshly whisper. "A naked man in here? Regardless of who you think you are, it's beyond disrespectful! Not that you would know anything of respect, but if your parents were to hear of it,"  
  
"I'm not him," he stated simply, his voice sounding dry. He looked towards her from his place by the windowsill. The clouds began to form tighter, and shortly after, the snow began to fall again. He shivered and drew the cover tighter around himself.  
  
He looked away in thought, glancing at objects, yet he didn't seem to focus on them.  
  
"I mean, I am him, but, he is not me."  
  
"Could you be any more vague?"  
  
Loud voices could be heard coming down the hall, armor shuffling. The two turned at the sound.  
  
"He's coming," Kayell whispered. "I can't let him, I can't let them find me here!"  
  
Naetalia turned back to him. His features had hardened, looking around for a place to hide, yet she was surprised that the coldness she had seen so often was nowhere to be found. Perhaps it was all a trick?  
  
"Why shouldn't I let them find you in here? I'm sure in your, situation," she looked up and down the blanket covering him. "They might find it interesting. Perhaps then your parents would start seeing what you are like!"  
  
"You don't understand, he's tried to kill me already. He wants me dead. The Kayell you know is not real!"  
  
Naetalia groaned slightly, and moved to her wardrobe, opening the doors. She motioned him to get in.  
  
"In there, hurry, and I expect answers after this, so long as they don't find you."  
  
She quickly started undoing some of her garments.  
  
Moments later, light from the hall streamed in as the double doors to her bedroom flung open. Naetalia gasped as 'Kayell' walked in, followed by several guards.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" she exclaimed as she hastily moved to cover her exposed undergarments. "How dare you enter here at this time of night without notice!"  
  
One or two of the guards shuffled with embarrassment.  
  
"Where is he?" The false Kayell motioned with his hands and the guards moved further in, examining the dressers, moving to the bed and pulling up the sheets.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who?"  
  
"That damned frog of yours! Where is he?!"  
  
Naetalia looked away thoughtfully.  
  
"The frog?," she whispered to herself just barely loud enough for him to hear. She looked up again. "But I haven't seen him since yesterday. I was worried about him, but figured he had found a place a little more interesting than my room."  
  
"Yes, well, he, he got into Lady Caytaline's tea not too long ago, but then vanished. And I will not have such creatures causing havoc just because you think they are 'sweet'. Where is he, Naetalia?!"  
  
She knew he was lying. What would he care about a harmless frog?  
  
"Yes, well, that's all and good, except that I haven't seen him! And for you to come bursting in here, I will tell the queen of this outrage!"  
  
She glanced over to see one of the guards starting to open the large, mahogany wardrobe.  
  
"Get out of there! How dare you!"  
  
He had it completely opened before he started backing away from her comments.  
  
"You," the false Kayell looked to the guard. "Was there anything in there?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing there, nothing anywhere that we can see."  
  
"That's the problem, something so little can be almost impossible to see unless you know where to look."  
  
He glared down at the young woman.  
  
"But I will find him."  
  
"Be sure to let me know when you do. Until then, keep yourself and your men out of my room without proper notification."  
  
He scowled as he motioned for the men to leave.  
  
"Soon, my beautiful Naetalia, I will need no notification or excuses."  
  
He walked away and the sound of the heavy doors shutting behind him echoed in the still room.  
  
"I will never be yours," she whispered in the now dimming firelight. 


	11. Secrets

A.N.- No, I have no clue who the family names are irl, or that they even apply to anything real, I just thought they sounded neat =) Enjoy.  
  
...........  
  
Peeking into the opened wardrobe, Naetalia caught her breath when the bed covering crumpled along the bottom back corner moved away to reveal the face of the look-a-like.  
  
"The guards are still waiting outside the door and probably won't be going anywhere soon. So I'm convinced, there're two of you. Who are you?"  
  
He held her gaze and spoke firmly.  
  
"My name is Kayell de Tormein, first and only son of King Rhomell and Queen Elyiana. The man who was just in here was my cousin, Victor de Lenaie, son of the Lady Caytaline, my aunt. We thought he had been killed in battle over three years ago, but apparently things were arranged so that we never knew what happened, or that he had returned," his warm brown eyes wandered down as his thoughts seemed to drift.  
  
"They've been planning this for a while."  
  
"How do you, I mean," the young woman concentrated briefly on how to get her question across. "How does he, I'm confused. How do you look like each other? How do I know that it really isn't the reverse of what you've told me?"  
  
Kayell looked back at her, catching her gaze.  
  
"He looks like me because my aunt seems to have been experimenting in the witch's crafts. Transformations specifically, although apparently poison has been on her list as well."  
  
Impossible thoughts started to move through Naetalia's mind at the mention of transformations. Surely he couldn't mean.  
  
Her eyes caught the movement of his slight shiver.  
  
"Here, maybe talk near the fire instead of hidden in a clothing storage?" she offered with a slight smile.  
  
He stood up and carefully moved some of the dresses to the side as he stepped out.  
  
The brunette woman moved towards the fire, casually picking up some more wood and pushing it into the dying flames. They began to crackle louder and rise as she moved to sit on the closest couch.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry that I just showed up in your room like that," she heard him say.  
  
Naetalia turned to look at the young man as he sat nearby. She brought her legs up close and wrapped a hand around her knee.  
  
"If I had a choice, well, I didn't have a choice."  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"My aunt and Victor wanted me dead. To replace me without questions, they couldn't have a body, at least not mine."  
  
"But, you don't mean.."  
  
"You brought me in here, but first, you stopped in the kitchens. That woman called you Tally. Do you like that better?"  
  
Naetalia brought her hand in front of her lips her eyes wide with realization, yet still in disbelief. Tales were told of people being transformed into creatures, but those were only tales.  
  
"You, you seemed so sad earlier, and I tried singing to you."  
  
He looked at her eagerly, wanting a reaction, but not sure what type would come. Wouldn't it even be one he wanted? What kind did he want?  
  
"I didn't think there was anything else I could do like that. And for the longest time, I couldn't remember anything. The memories started coming back slowly, and being here, seeing people, it started to bring them back."  
  
He looked around the room with a slight smile.  
  
"This room for instance, I was eight years old, and Victor and I were exploring for secret passageways. We had always heard that castles were full of them, but my parents had never shown us any."  
  
Kayell stood up, gripping the covering around him, and moved near the open window. He looked out into the darkened sky.  
  
"We would go room by room, at least along this floor. We tended to lose interest after a while," he smiled. "Victor would take one room, I would take the next. Apparently, we didn't have any in our castle."  
  
"I suppose insignificant memories coming back is a good sign," Naetalia replied, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.  
  
Kayell chuckled to himself and pulled the shuttered closed, blocking prying eyes.  
  
"Victor was down the hall, exploring one of the rooms. He found some old armor coats apparently, and some gold coins."  
  
He moved down the room, stopping before a large landscape painting.  
  
"This is a beautiful room. Did they assign it to you?"  
  
"No, they offered me a room closer to the Prince's quarters. Well, Victor's, or yours, that's confusing. But I didn't feel that was appropriate, and honestly, I'd rather have been as far away as possible. So they let me choose my own. This one had a nice view, but with few who could view in as well."  
  
The young man moved his hand down the wall decoration just under the painting. He crouched down, and placed his other hand near the first, and pushed in. The wall gave, revealing a crawl space nearly hidden in the wall's design.  
  
Naetalia's eyes widened.  
  
"You found one?"  
  
Kayell put a finger to his lips and smiled. He motioned her to come closer.  
  
She eased her legs down and got up, moving just behind him. The space was large enough to fit a grown man through if he were on hands and knees. The flooring was simple stone, scattered with dust.  
  
"You never told him?"  
  
Kayell smiled at her as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Never, or anyone else. I made it a point to keep my secret places private."  
  
The smile faded but the gaze never broke.  
  
"Though, in this case, I think it's best you saw. Would you like to see inside? The walls are of solid stone, so no one can hear a word spoken inside. Here, there are a few ears that can listen."  
  
He motioned to the double doors.  
  
Naetalia felt slightly uneasy at the thought. No one would hear anything. He seemed to notice her concern.  
  
"We don't have to go in, now or ever if you like. I'm sure there're still a lot of questions, and there really isn't much reason for you to trust me. But if you ever need it, it's here."  
  
He started to pull the door closed, when he felt her hand on his bare shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to go in there alone."  
  
He gave her a confused look. Her hand didn't move.  
  
"Well, not the first time at least."  
  
She smiled covering the worry that wouldn't stay hidden. But he still knew. He closed the small door and it became as invisible as before he had touched it.  
  
"Maybe I'll show you another time soon?"  
  
Naetalia realized her hand was still holding him and quickly moved back a little.  
  
"So, you were my little frog?" she remarked, changing the topic.  
  
He smiled at the title.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly. "Yes, I was your little frog."  
  
Naetalia moved back over to the couch and sat down once more. The real Prince followed, and took his seat again.  
  
"No wonder he was making such a fuss about finding a frog," she said quietly, almost just to herself. "He knows that you're alive."  
  
She looked up into his eyes again.  
  
"But, how did you change back? Wouldn't it have taken effort to change you, only to have you change back?"  
  
Kayell's mind wandered trying to find an answer.  
  
"Maybe they just expected me to be dead by now, maybe it just wore off? I don't know. I don't even know how they did it to begin with. I just know what I overheard my aunt talking about. There was a lot of time, and a lot of thought put into this."  
  
His voice grew quieter as he continued deep in his thoughts. He looked up to see a wide yawn on the woman's face.  
  
"You need some sleep, Angel. We can talk about this tomorrow perhaps? And other things?"  
  
She smiled at the name.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"I would have died without you, so yes, I seem to have found an angel. I don't think there's a lot that we can do tonight," he looked down at the material he held around himself. "Maybe we can see about hunting a few clothes for me tomorrow? And find some plan, or something, there's so much that I need to fix."  
  
He frowned as he thought of the remarks made about his parents.  
  
"And they need to be done soon."  
  
Naetalia nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'll help you tomorrow. It's been a long day for the both of us. Will you be all right there? On the couch?"  
  
Kayell tossed her a quick casual smile.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine, though, I don't suppose you have a pillow?"  
  
She moved to the bed and removed a large feather pillow and returned to give it to him. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Goodnight, Kayell."  
  
She quickly looked away and moved back over to the bed, crawling under the covers. She shuffled as she pulled away her outer garments and laid them beside the bed. Turning her back to the man in her room, she tried to pretend that he wasn't there. But in all reality, she was very much aware of his presence.  
  
"Good night, Tally." 


	12. Morning

Something wasn't right. Once he had finally drifted into a much-needed sleep, he had dreamt of things. He was going to change back. He could feel it. He just didn't know when.  
  
Kayell woke up early, a while before sunrise. He just sat, thoughtfully, trying to put together ideas to regain his position and save his parents. Caytaline had said his father was dying. Poison most likely. It was slow, and in this weather, the symptoms could be overlooked.  
  
He glanced over at Naetalia who was still sleeping. If they didn't move fast, even if the wedding hadn't taken place, she was at danger too.  
  
She stirred in her sleep and Kayell quickly moved his eyes away.  
  
Maybe if he could speak to his parents, alone, they would understand. Maybe he could find out who the servants were who tended them.  
  
His head began to throb slowly, interrupting his thoughts. His eyes darted to the closed shutters.  
  
He could feel the sun starting to rise.  
  
Kayell quickly moved over to the bed and gently began nudging the young woman to wake her.  
  
"Tally? Tally, I need you to wake up."  
  
Her eyes opened slowly at first with a soft moan, then widened in surprise and confusion.  
  
"Kayell?"  
  
She pulled the covers up around her neck.  
  
He moved his hand away and backed off until he was just sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Naetalia, I need you to do something for me today," he hand moved to his head as he tried to gather his thoughts through the increasing throbbing.  
  
"What's wrong? Do what?"  
  
"I don't have much time, I need you, I need you to find out what's wrong with my father. She's killing him, but I don't know how."  
  
"Your aunt?"  
  
"Yes," he moved his hand away, and looked her in the eyes again.  
  
"Are you alright? What's happening?"  
  
"I'm changing, I don't know why, but I can feel the sun, just like last night. I don't know how much I'll remember this time," he looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Naetalia, I need you to find out how. If you can't stop her, or if I don't change back.."  
  
"No," she said determinedly. "We'll get you changed back. And I'll see what I can do."  
  
He cried out as the familiar pain shot through him and he started to collapse along the side of the bed.  
  
Naetalia covered her mouth with her hands as her own cry of surprise burst out when the man's body suddenly wasn't there anymore. The covering he had used fell useless to the ground.  
  
The doors to her room burst open as the two guards rushed in.  
  
"Are you alright? Was that you that cried out?"  
  
"Of course it was me, who else did you think it would be? I had a nightmare. Now get out of here. And close those doors tight!"  
  
One of the guards looked at her questioningly but they both complied, securing the doors and resuming their post.  
  
Naetalia instantly leaned over and began gently moving the cloth until she found what she was looking for. The little green frog was lying, unmoving in the pile.  
  
"I'll find a way to help fix this," she promised, gently placing him on the dresser. "We'll find a way."  
  
..........  
  
A.N.- So, anyone else curious for his temporary changing? I for one really just wanted them to meet :P cause there's no way, on this earth, she is the type of girl to just kiss a frog without a reason, yes? Not that she's going to end up kissing a frog, mind you, is she? 


	13. The Queen

(Naetalia)  
  
I really had no idea where to begin. The whole incident was something I had never even imagined could happen, let alone happen to me. No, I take that back, when I was a little girl I would pretend that animals were really people under spells, but that was only the imaginations of a little girl, or so I thought.  
  
So I had to begin somewhere.  
  
Kayell woke up a while later. I had already dressed for breakfast and was fastening my shoes when I saw him move. I had hoped that he would remember something.  
  
I had found a small velvet pouch used for some jewelry and after emptying it, I brought it over to where he was.  
  
"They'll probably try to come in here looking for you."  
  
He nodded and crawled slowly into the bag. I couldn't help but smile at such a little act.  
  
I carefully tied the pouch to the cinch cord I had wrapped around my waist and took a deep breath. The guards were waiting.  
  
...........  
  
Naetalia walked into the dining room to find the Queen sitting alone. A solemn look had passed over her features.  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
The Queen looked up with a faint smile.  
  
"Oh, my dear, it's so good to see you. Things seem so lonely as it is. What are they doing here?"  
  
She motioned to the guards.  
  
"Kayell thought they would be, helpful, to have around," Naetalia responded.  
  
"Yes, well they make me nervous," the Queen made a movement with her hand.  
  
"Leave us."  
  
"But the prince said," one started.  
  
"I am the Queen, do not question me."  
  
The guards bowed and retreated out the walkway.  
  
The younger woman walked over by the Queen and leaned down, placing a kiss on the elder's cheek before sitting down herself. She then looked around the empty table.  
  
"Where is Hannietta? Her and her daughters are rarely late for a meal, and they can be such good company."  
  
Elyiana sighed.  
  
"They left early this morning. An urgent message came to them, though she felt that it was not appropriate to speak of it yet. I do hope everything is alright."  
  
Naetalia nodded and looked down and her fingers.  
  
"And the Lady Caytaline?" she paused. "or your son? Where are they this morning?"  
  
"My sister sent a message that she was not feeling well and would remain in her quarters today," the Queen looked over at Naetalia. "I heard about last night."  
  
"I beg your pardon Your Majesty?"  
  
"Please, call me Elyiana. He had no right to search your room. For whatever it was he was looking for. You are his fiancée and someday the future queen, and should be treated as such."  
  
"But I am not yet, so it is not your place."  
  
The Queen placed her fingers under the younger woman's chin and raised her head up until their eyes met.  
  
"It is your place. You are a woman and nobility," the Queen moved her hand back. "And perhaps you might be able to tell me if my son is alright?"  
  
"Your son? Why wouldn't he be?"  
  
The Queen smiled sadly.  
  
"You are a smart girl. I can see it in your eyes that you know. The man who forced himself into your room last night was not my son."  
  
"You."  
  
"Ah, my beautiful darling, and my equally enchanting mother. You haven't started breakfast without me, have you?"  
  
The masculine voice sounded from the dining room's entranceway, causing Naetalia to wince.  
  
"We will speak more on your wedding gown later," Elyiana remarked loud enough for the newcomer to hear, forcing a smile. "Won't we dear?"  
  
"Yes," Naetalia added quietly. "Of course."  
  
.............  
  
A.N.- I'm sorry it's taken so long, hehe, whole problem with my computer, then school projects started adding up. Hopefully more coming soon though =) 


	14. Plans and Journeys

(Frog/Kayell)  
  
I could feel the worry in my mother's voice, and yet I couldn't help but have my heart lifted because she knew. She didn't know everything of course, but she knew enough.  
  
The change hadn't been nearly as painful as I remembered the first to be, and I thanked whoever was listening that my thoughts were still together.  
  
So now, I waited with Naetalia just outside my mother's quarters as the servants had gone to let her know we were waiting. Well, that Tally was waiting at least. I patiently was sitting inside the pouch she had me in. Have I mentioned how I'm not liking this waiting thing? I just want this to be over and done with. I want my family safe. I want to be myself again. Maybe Tally would consider letting me see her after all this?  
  
Okay, maybe my thoughts aren't still all together.  
  
I want that damned man and woman out of my palace!  
  
...........  
  
The doors opened and a servant ushered Naetalia in. Queen Elyiana turned from where she stood by a window and gave a faint smile.  
  
"Come in, dear."  
  
She looked at the servant who had walked back in and then at two more who were occupying the room.  
  
"Leave us."  
  
They nodded and curtseyed before walking out.  
  
When the doors had shut, the woman motioned for Naetalia to come closer.  
  
"Please just tell me, I know you have seen him. Is my son safe?"  
  
"For now, yes."  
  
The Queen nodded.  
  
"We," Naetalia paused trying to find the words. "We're working on getting him back to where he needs to be."  
  
"My husband is dying."  
  
"Surely there's something, someone who can help," Naetalia didn't want to believe it was final. "Aren't there servants put in there who you can trust?"  
  
"The servants can't be trusted anymore. There are still a few loyal to the King and I, but they are very few. As it is, there are none left who watch over him in his illness. I suspected it was given through the food, or drink perhaps. By the time I realized it, Kayell, well, that man had seen to it that those loyal subjects had been removed from Rhomell's chamber. I would have gladly kept him in our own, but they claimed not to know what the illness was, and feared I would catch it."  
  
"What can we do about it?"  
  
Elyiana motioned towards an open doorway in the chamber. At the command, a silent figure stepped out. He was a tall, thin man with dark features. He seemed like someone who Naetalia would not like to see by herself during the night.  
  
"That servant friend of yours, her name was Shelly, was it not?"  
  
Naetalia nodded.  
  
"We've found her in the village of Mantleton. It's a day's journey to the west. Do you know of it?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"The impersonator told me he would be traveling to Hartscord, going the opposite direction, for some business arrangements and will be gone for three days. He left just after breakfast."  
  
"What does Shelly have to do with this?"  
  
"She used to work in the kitchens, so if we were to get her back, it wouldn't be thought out of place if I were to put the King under her care. In that same village there is an apothecary, one who not only deals with poisons, but with the cures as well."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I was hoping you would be able to help me. I cannot leave here, not as things are. And I only half trust the sources that gave me the information on your friend. I need someone to go who has seen her before, who knows her."  
  
"What about this apothecary? Can he be trusted?"  
  
"I would trust him with my life," the Queen said with a distant smile. "And I have before. He is loyal to me."  
  
The Queen removed a small ring off of her finger and handed it to the young woman.  
  
"Give this to him and there will be no questions asked."  
  
She held her hand out to the man who placed an envelope in it.  
  
"Then hand him this, and he will know what to give you. Dren will accompany you to see you safely there and back. He knows where to find the apothecary and your friend."  
  
Although she was nervous about the journey, Naetalia's heart leapt at the thought of leaving the castle gates.  
  
"Tell me, I've heard that you often ride on horseback more often than the carriage, is that so?"  
  
"Yes," Naetalia smiled. "I could never journey with my father as often if I didn't learn. Although he yelled at me from time to time as I got older."  
  
The Queen chuckled softly.  
  
"Men just don't see how times like this it might come in handy. You would move faster on horseback, if you think you can go that far."  
  
Naetalia smiled.  
  
"I've traveled on horseback for a week once, I think I can manage this."  
  
"I was hoping you could. There are horses prepared for you. Please hurry."  
  
"I'll have to get dressed, but I shouldn't take long."  
  
"And be careful," Elyiana said worriedly. A smile flickered over her face. "I don't think my son would be too happy with me if he knew I let you get hurt."  
  
"I don't think he would be too happy if either you or the King were hurt because I did nothing either."  
  
Naetalia leaned over and kissed the older woman on the cheek in a farewell.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
..........  
  
A.N.- Would love some more reviews as to how you liked it or not. I THRIVE on reviews, well, good ones more than not so good =) I changed the format just a little bit. I kept having a problem getting all the line indents to show the way I wanted them before. Hope this makes it easier to read. 


	15. Destination

A.N.- YAY, the semester is finally over! This 'year' is over. Some of you may know the relief of finally completing the senior semester in college. For those who don't, be glad. So...here's the plan, I'm going to finish this story :P I generally know what's going to happen, but bugger it, I want to know for sure and I want to see the character's get there. Any suggestions, feel free to make. Questions, comments...the works. You never know, I may decide to finish this up, go back and touch things up, make it a book or something, could be fun =) Til then, enjoy!  
  
..............................  
  
(Naetalia)  
  
The air was cold enough to put a chill through a person's body even with the thick winter overcoat and gloves. We rode steadily during the day, only stopping to pause for a meal. The next stop could wait until we had arrived. It was a beautiful day, clear blue skies, white puffy clouds. If things weren't as urgent, I would have loved to stop and simply enjoy it.  
  
My mind constantly flickered down to the frog. I didn't want to make a wrong movement, and I could just imagine how terrible it would be to ride in the dark the whole way.  
  
Before we had left, I made a trip to my room to change into something more suitable. I hoped he had heard the whole conversation and was relieved when he nodded his head in reply. Yet staying behind wasn't much of an option, and I'm sure he realized that. He moved back towards the pouch a moment later.  
  
I hope he's all right still.  
  
.............................  
  
The sun was low in the sky by the time the pair arrived in the busy town. Tales had reached Naetalia of Mantleton's "after hours" life. It had never been anything she thought important to remember, although now that they had arrived the stories began to come back to her. It was not the sort of town that 'proper' people traveled unless they had little choice in the matter.  
  
People dressed in rags were scattered all over the road with gleeful expressions. Some made their way to buildings that were quite obviously well used taverns. Dark houses lined the streets. Naetalia felt a singe of fear at how dark they would grow as the sun went down even more. She didn't even dare move her hood, which she had lowered around her face as they passed by a questionable ally.  
  
Dren, on the other hand, seemed to find nothing out of the ordinary. He remained silent, keeping the horse at a steady pace down the roads. No one bothered to even look at him for the most part, and likewise, he appeared to keep his eyes firmly set ahead of himself.  
  
They turned a few times before finally coming to a small, darkly lit building. It rose up to a second story, fitting in neatly against other, similarly built structures. Naetalia's eyes darted to the old sign depicting the inn's symbol, a black ribbon encircling a dagger. Certainly Dren wouldn't consider staying---? He dismounted casually and moved to tether his horse. He tossed her a nod.  
  
"We'd better get inside," he remarked quietly. His voice was deeply stern. "Not safe on the streets for too much longer."  
  
Naetalia nodded in response and lowered herself from the horse. She waited as the man securely tied it up for her and motioned for her to go inside.  
  
The musty smell hit her hard as she entered. Alcohol drifted through and the sounds of a man's cough could be heard from the bar as the pair walked to the inn's main counter. The woman behind it was deathly thin. Her skin was pale with a gray tint. Frazzled locks of what could have once been golden hair were pulled up casually on top of her head and pulled partially beneath a dark cloth. Her alert blue eyes seemed strangely out of place as they focused on the escort. With an exchange of nods between the two, she silently placed a key in his hand, giving him hardly a second glance. Never acknowledging the cloaked woman by his side, the thin woman went back to busying herself at the counter, turning her gaze to a pair of overweight drunks at the table along a far wall.  
  
A sudden stir drew the young woman's attention back to the parcel attached at her waist. As if some instinct were guiding her, she looked out the window they were passing before entering the hall. The sun was almost down.  
  
"Dren?"  
  
The man paused and looked back at the young woman.  
  
"Are we heading to the rooms?"  
  
He nodded and continued walking down the hall. He paused again before one of the doors, unlocking it, and motioning her inside. As she entered, her nose crinkled in response as she found that the smells from the other parts of the inn lingered in the room as well. Did she really expect much else? It was a simple room. There was a dusty dresser and a small, single, unmade bed. A window.  
  
Naetalia turned as she heard the door lock behind them. She felt the movement from the pouch again and worry began to seep in some more. He had to get out of the pouch.  
  
Dren moved to a nearby wall, finding a nitch just barely deep enough so that he was able to get a grasp on it. He pulled it, bringing the wall forward to reveal a second room. It was much like the first in shape only with no window. There was a dresser and a bed as well, although not like royalty, they were much more inviting than in the other room.  
  
"We'll leave before sunrise tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep."  
  
He motioned to the far wall of the hidden room.  
  
He motioned to the far wall of the hidden room.  
  
"If anything happens, or you hear any sort of fighting from my room, search that wall, there is a panel like this one. It leads through the inn, and out into the ally on the side," Dren smiled for the first time since she had met him. It was nice. Made him seem a lot softer in appearance. Perhaps that is why he didn't.  
  
"We should be fine until then, this inn has seen some times and is fully prepared."  
  
He turned without another sound and closed the panel, leaving Naetalia standing alone in the room. 


	16. Short Stay

Hardly a moment later she had moved to the bed, untying the pouch. She set it on the soft, quilted sheets and smiled thankfully when the frog made a single jump into the open. He seemed to lower his head, his eyes closed tightly. His breathing was rapidly growing heavier. Was he larger?  
  
Naetalia didn't seem to notice that she was staring as the frog's mouth opened in a silent cry. His body stretched outward as it seemed to grow. The woman couldn't tear her widening eyes away. Worry would have overcome her if she were not so intensely watching the change take place.  
  
Green began to transform into the flesh tones. His arms and legs stretched out onto the bed, taking on a more human form. His facial features narrowed and shifted until Naetalia could see the familiar guise.  
  
It took her a moment to realize that the change had completed. Kayell never cried out. His breathing began to slow down as his body remained otherwise still on the bed sheets.  
  
The young woman took note of the naked form, but moved closer without a second thought. She gently rested on the bed's side and reached down to touch the back of his shoulder.  
  
"Kayell?" she whispered softly, her voice filled with worry.  
  
He groaned slightly as he pushed himself up enough to look at her. Their eyes locked, searching the others. Naetalia leaned into his hand as she felt it brush the side of her face, moving into her hair. She felt a flush come to her face as she realized how close they were.  
  
"We should," she started, looking away. "We should find you some clothes maybe?"  
  
Color formed on his cheeks as he nodded and pulled a sheet closer to cover himself. Light flickered around the room as the lamp faltered for a moment.  
  
"Are you alright?" Naetalia asked as she stood from the bed. "It looks very- --painful."  
  
He looked back at her in confusion.  
  
"You saw?"  
  
She only nodded in response.  
  
"It wasn't as bad this time."  
  
"I---I felt like I had to watch. I didn't mean---"  
  
The panel in the wall opened and the escort's familiar dark form crept in, closing the door behind. He turned to the bedside, his eyes instantly narrowing at the naked man. A gasp escaped the woman as he had a weapon drawn and was instantly at Kayell's throat.  
  
"Dren, stop it!" she commanded, moving forward to intervene.  
  
"I just heard he had arrived in town," the man growled, anger flashing in his eyes. "But I didn't think he would find his way into here before I had gotten us out! I should slice your throat for such an act!"  
  
The blade rubbed over the skin of the Prince's neck, the coldness almost as sharp as the edge. He gave a half-hearted smile to the uninformed friend.  
  
"Good to see you too, Nightingale."  
  
The dark man's features lightened as confusion washed over him. The blade began to lower enough so that Kayell was able to rub the dot of blood from the small puncture.  
  
"Although, I do believe I should be the one slicing anyone's throat in this situation."  
  
"Kayell?"  
  
The Prince had a moment of annoyance before smiling again.  
  
"Yes, well, it seems that is the question lately, isn't it?"  
  
Dren moved to the single dresser, opening it reveal a variety of clean, folded clothes. He pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt and quickly tossed them to the familiar friend.  
  
"Hurry, we must leave." 


	17. On the Streets

(Kayell)  
  
It had been nearly six years since I had last seen Dren. It must mean that my mother realizes how serious the situation is. Unfortunately, I rarely was ever able to see him unless that was the case. It was around that time six years ago (What was I? 15? 16?) that there was an assassin out after my father and myself. It seems that such occasions happen often with royalty. With the help of Dren, we escaped with little trouble. It didn't take very long before the assassin was found and put to death.  
  
He stayed with us, at the request of my father, for a year afterward, helping in my training. He was a rough one to get used to at first, but once you get past the shell of a personality he puts in front, he could be a loyal, caring friend. I had a lot of time to get used to him myself. He would drift in and out of our lives for as long as I could remember.  
  
Heh, drifting---reminds me of how much he appreciated a good drink as well, so long as he wasn't working. However, a little drink in him and he would be inspired to show off the 'lovely' singing voice of his. The crowing quickly spawned many-a-joke as well as my favorite nickname for him, the Nightingale.  
  
So, here we were again, although the last time there had never been any reason to use the inner halls of the Black Dagger Inn. It was composed of those with complete loyalty to the crown and had been a safety for a good part of the past few decades. Victor knew of it oh too well, only, he had never had the privilege of visiting under necessary situations. It was only a matter of time until he found how we had left.  
  
The full moon was shining brightly as we cautiously left into the side alley. The cold hit me instantly as my bare feet touched the stone and dirt. I couldn't help but look over at Naetalia quickly. She had pulled her hood up and was working on a pair of gloves. I hope she was warm enough.  
  
We heard the guards from the front of the building and turned in the opposite direction.  
  
.............................  
  
The three figures continued down the narrow streets that were pressed between the old buildings. In almost no time, they had reached an open road some distance from the Inn. Dren paused briefly, turning to the younger man.  
  
"Take her to Flint. I'll meet you there."  
  
Kayell flashed a confused look at the man.  
  
"He's still alive? I thought---"  
  
"You should have learned by now, boy. It seems death is only an illusion around here."  
  
The prince smirked casually and focused his attention to the direction they needed to head.  
  
"I'd rather not push its limits today."  
  
He looked back at Naetalia and smiled lightly.  
  
"Keep close."  
  
She nodded, trying to hide her nervousness. They turned away from the guide and ran down the street, trying to keep under as much cover as they could find. The moonlight wasn't doing much to help. The cold air seemed to encase her, refusing to lighten its grip. She clutched her coat tighter as she tried to keep the pace. She had fiddled with the gloves, but they had simply become to complicated to put on in the rush. The chill again brought her mind to the man next to her. Briefly, she noticed Kayell's bare feet. If she was freezing she couldn't imagine how he felt.  
  
Quickly they turned down another corner, practically running into a thin, grungy man. His hair hung limply over his shoulders, greasy, or wet, she really didn't care what the difference was. Strong liquor seemed to stream off of him, tainting the air.  
  
"Oy," he grumbled absently. He didn't seem to be able to focus clearly.  
  
Naetalia felt a cold hand grip hers firmly. She allowed herself to be tugged around the drunk and continued to stay close to Kayell as they moved down the road. One more turn down a side street, and then he stopped suddenly.  
  
......................  
  
(Naetalia)  
  
I practically ran into him when he stopped. I still couldn't feel comfortable after feeling how cold his hand was in mine. He was freezing, but he never said a word. His eyes remained focused, searching.  
  
I heard a shout around the building and felt myself turn.  
  
"Here, Tally."  
  
Have I mentioned how nice his voice sounds? It is incredible how it was so different from the look alike.  
  
Focusing.  
  
He pressed against a brick, opening it to reveal an entrance into a dark room. My mouth opened in astonishment and annoyance.  
  
"What on earth---does everything around here have a secret room or passage?"  
  
Instantly, he moved a hand, covering my mouth. I didn't realize I said that so loudly. His hand was so cold, have I mentioned that? He glanced over me as I made my way inside. It looked like the inside of a storage unit, or a forgotten room perhaps. Shelves lined the dark room and although I couldn't see much, I could imagine from the smell there was a good deal of dust.  
  
I turned at the sound of the door closing and instantly the room was purged into complete darkness.  
  
"Kayell?" I whispered. Why did it have to be so dark? I could feel him moving past me, letting go of my hand.  
  
............................  
  
Dren cautiously stepped out, away from the wall. He spotted a man a little down the street, passed out on the ground. A bottle was lying nearby. He moved quickly, picking it up and taking a mouthful of what he could. He was just in time.  
  
"Oy---you there---!"  
  
The voice didn't seem to surprise him as he turned, appearing to try and focus on the guard.  
  
"Get off the street!"  
  
The guard backhanded the dark man, toppling him backwards...Dren made a movement as though he was attempting to stand before falling back down with a groan. He held the bottle firmly, as though it was his life.  
  
"Mic, anything?" another voice called out.  
  
"Just another damned drunk."  
  
The guard, Mic, sneered in distaste as he casually pushed the man on the ground with his boot.  
  
"Wish I could be doin' that 'bouts now, 'stead of being out here on some damned hunt."  
  
Mic snickered at the other guard's remark.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't have to if a certain someone could keep his woman in check."  
  
The other guard groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Let's just find her, stop fiddling with the drunks."  
  
Mic leaned down, forcing the bottle from the fallen man with surprisingly little effort. He took a swig before tossing it onto the ground, a good distance away. Dren responded with some whimpering and made an exaggerated leap towards it.  
  
"Pathetic," the guard muttered.  
  
.............................  
  
A.N.- I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting things. But I HAVE been writing, just, a lot of it is a little jumbled up atm. I have my final classes over these next couple of weeks, and things with work are slowing down a little, so hopefully I'll have more time to work on this and update more often =) and yes...I know, this seems more like a filler, but it's ALL part of the story. 


	18. Coldness

"Where is she?" the Kayell look-alike growled to the innkeeper. "Her things are still in the room---where is she?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about---" the woman uttered. A trickle of blood lined her lower lip. She leaned her body against the wall in an attempt to hold herself up. Her blue eyes remained firmly set on Victor.  
  
"You are only making this more difficult on yourself."  
  
His tone hinted at his impatient annoyance. The only other people in the room consisted of a trio of guards who kept their eyes set on the others as they prowled the streets. The small side room was quaint. Light tan coloring decorated the room, accented by a pale rose hue. Yet the calming affect this normally had was overshadowed by the blood trail that lined the room. The bed's sheets were crumpled and stained, dragged halfway off. The washing pitcher lay forgotten on the ground surrounded by its own broken pieces and a puddle that had finally stopped growing.  
  
"My patience doesn't last long, as I'm sure you've noticed."  
  
His voice was calm as he spoke yet his eyes never lost their intent. He pulled a knife out from a sheath at his side. Moving closer to the injured woman he ran it slowly up one of her arms. "I'm going to ask you once more, where is Naetalia?!"  
  
The woman raised her chin defiantly, her eyes boring into the imposter.  
  
With a single movement, the knife dug into the skin of her shoulder. She cried out in pain, her eyes closed unintentionally. The dagger pulled across her collarbone and into her neck, crossing until her screams became muffled and died completely. Her body fell to the ground.  
  
Victor growled at the mess and proceeded to wipe the blade on a clean piece of the bed sheet nearby.  
  
One of the guards turned back to him and he responded with a nod to the door. The guard grabbed the attention of the other two, and in a moment the room was quiet once more.  
  
...............................  
  
Naetalia reached into the darkness, trying to find something to move towards. She could hear Kayell a little ahead of her, although, she was not about to risk speaking up again.  
  
Her heart paused for the briefest second as the man caused a small flame to erupt in the room. Kayell's form was illuminated by the lamp not far from her and she moved closer. The walls of the small room seemed to close in. There were no windows, and the only door was on the far side, mostly composed of wooden panels. The shelves were scattered with dusty books, jars, and vials, among other things. Although her attention seemed to be more focused on getting out of the small space.  
  
"Do we have to stay in here for long?" she whispered as quietly as she could.  
  
"Hopefully not."  
  
He moved the lamp closer to the paneling and leaned in close, looking around. The young woman noticed the shiver in his hand as he held the light. She brought her eyes up to scan his face, instantly noticing the darkened color of his lips.  
  
"Kayell," Naetalia said softly, moving closer. Her hand rested on his arm.  
  
"You're going to freeze, we have to get you something warm."  
  
He turned quickly with a glare.  
  
"I've been going around for how long now with cold-blood? Freezing to death is the least of my worries!"  
  
She pulled back swiftly. She rationalized how she barely knew the man, but she hadn't heard him with that tone before. It must have been her expression because he seemed to realize how the outburst came out. His features softened and he put the lamp on a near shelf.  
  
"Tally, I'm sorry."  
  
He turned his body towards her, his eyes wandering down to the floor.  
  
"Just...just this is really hard right now," he placed his hands on her arms. His eyes wandered to hers and held firmly.  
  
"I'm on a time limit. I can't---I won't be able to stay like this yet. If I can't get you to where you need to be before I---there's no way for me to know when I'm going to change back."  
  
Her eyes narrowed in puzzlement.  
  
"Wait, are you placing this all on your shoulders?"  
  
Somehow he felt as though he had suddenly said something wrong.  
  
"I can do this just as well on my own, you know. There's no reason for you to feel like it is all your responsibility!"  
  
The frustration in her voice was coming through very clearly, filling the small room.  
  
"But I got you into the whole mess. I feel completely responsible for putting you in any sort of danger to begin with. If it hadn't have been for me---"  
  
"If it hadn't have been for you, I would have been stuck in a society of conceited nobles with nothing better to do than bid for my attentions and discuss the latest fashions. And let me tell you how dull that can get very fast. Dull and lonely!"  
  
His eyes narrowed in confusion as the woman continued.  
  
"Not that I am exactly enjoying this whole situation, but at least it is something different. I can at least feel something about what I am trying to accomplish. I at least have someone I can talk about it with. Someone who I'm strangely finding it easy to talk to and even argue with. Someone who isn't viewing me as a prized cow or some sort."  
  
His eyebrow rose in amusement and a smile fell across his face.  
  
"A cow? I hope you honestly don't think of yourself as a cow."  
  
His expression grew slightly more serious again and she felt herself flushing under his gaze.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean literally. Only, that's how it feels sometimes. And I didn't mean to go on like that---it's just---"  
  
She looked down at her fingers, suddenly realizing how she had just spoken to the prince. He raised a finger to her chin and brought her face up to look at him, a soft smile meeting her.  
  
"A cow and a frog---an interesting match, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Naetalia searched his eyes, slightly confused at his soft words.  
  
"I don't mind listening to you a bit. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you did that a good amount more often."  
  
Naetalia lost herself easily in the brown orbs and it took her a minute to realize how close they had been standing together.  
  
"Tally---I'm---"  
  
The panel creaked open, causing the pair to freeze instantly. Their wide eyes fell on a weathered, elderly man's face.  
  
"If you two were attempting to keep quiet, you did a terrible job at it," he remarked sternly. His dark eyes flickered between them. He turned to Kayell and nodded him out of the small room.  
  
"Both of you---out, now." 


	19. Author's Note

A. N. :

Hehe, thanks to everyone who's still looking up this story and enjoying it. I apologize for not updating. Personally, I have been going through some rough times, moving out of the house, family complications, finishing school, work promotions, engagement, wedding plans. Sept 24 is the big day –panics- basically, just life. I am very excited though, because my fiancé will be getting a promotion himself soon and has offered to let me work part time and focus more on my writing and artwork. –crosses her fingers- very, very exciting.

I have been writing more, and the story continues. Although it has been suggested to me by a few people that I may want to consider publishing it. Yay. Hehe, I just need to get this finished before I can really consider that though ;) However, if I decide to do that, I probably shouldn't finish posting the story on here. A few of the loyal readers I can see what I can do to let you finish reading, but as for fanfiction, I'm going to place the story on hold for now. As things become more clear, I will update and let everyone know what is happening with it.

I already have plans for a new story coming up as well, but I've refused to allow myself to work on that until this one is finished.

If you'd like to hear more from me, pass me an email. Til then, keep on reading the fairy tales. It keeps the hearts young and dreams alive )


End file.
